hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
{{CharBox |image = |species = Vile |home world = The Collective Unconsious |age = Ageless |affiliation = Chaos and destruction |voice = (Jpn)Jin Yamanoi Eng: Patrick Seitz |occupation = Shadow of humanity. |equipment = Lance of Longinus |powers = Reality warping, shape shifting, Incomprehensible spells. |relative = Philemon (Opposite) Nyarlathotep is a villain. He is the manifestation of self destructive and evil thoughts. As such, he is incredibly dangerous, manipulative and powerful. He is also known as the Crawling Chaos. Igor and Nyarlathotep have lasting history. Appearance Nyarlathotep can take any form he chooses, usually one to torment whoever he is talking to. However, his preferred guise is that of Akinari Kashihara. For combat or further psychological warfare, he assumes his true forms which are beyond comprehension...usually. His forms involve lots of tendrils, screaming masks, physical deformity, lots of jagged teeth, and sickly green colors. His Moon howler form is his most famous, possessing 3 legs, two arms with many tendrils and mouths, and a head with tendrils and bulging eyes. It is sickly green and black in color. His true form, though, resembles a shadowy blot with hundreds of screaming masks embedded into him. Personality Nyarlathotep embodies the collective vices of all of humanity. As such, he is filled with all manner of destructive thoughts. His outside personality is cool, cunning, and calculating, always looking for a way to turn the situation to his advantage. He sees most humans as boorish, destructive puppets fit only for entertainment, and often gives them great power to intentionally break them and destroy the fabric of reality. Underneath his veneer of affability lies a cruel, merciless and foul blot of malevolence that makes him more dangerous than any other. He is not above cheating in anything if it gets him an advantage: As Igor knows all too well. Because of this, Nyarlathotep has lasting enmity with the Room keeper, and this has firmly placed him at the top of Bman's rogue gallery. That said, he is not without positive qualities. He made an evil duplicate of Gwen, and nurtured a loving father and daughter bond with her. If anything, he loves her more than anyone in the universe and wishes to make her the despot of the universe. Another pet project revived Ragyo Kuryuin and Nui Harame, who he has also adopted as wife and daughter. Powers Nyarlathotep, as half of the spirit of humanity, can warp the fabric of reality how he pleases. As the Father of Shadows, he can create shadow selves and reverse personas. His powers are mainly darkness related, and often are incomprehensible. Ever since the Sumaru city incident, he has favored using the Spear of Longinus, which makes any wound, no matter how slight, fatal. Coupled with his ruthless personality and keen mind, this makes Nyarlathotep a dangerous opponent. When someone he loves is injured, his easygoing nature vanishes to reveal a ruthless desire to destroy whoever harmed them. Folly of Man: Cancels any Evility Unperishable Black: Halves all foes hitpoints (Unblockable) Shadow Kill: Deals damage to Everyone. Transient Ripple: Nullifies buffs, shield and regeneration. Crawling Chaos: Inflicts heavy non-elemental damage+ Silence ailment Wheel of time: Inflicts heavy almighty damage to all enemies Chaos Element'''Inflicts damage equal to the level of Persona (Persona level*random number between 1-10) '''Wheel of Fortune Seals the ability to summon for 8 turns Section heading Category:Villains